


Mortals

by coldcoffeeandchocolate



Series: Hamilton Ghost AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is short., part of hamilton ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeeandchocolate/pseuds/coldcoffeeandchocolate
Summary: Short one shot for Hamilton Ghost AU based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJg-Y5byMMw
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton Ghost AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mortals

He is stranded, here in this field, waiting for his death. There is so much pain. He raises his hand to his face, the skin damp around his eyes. But he feels not except for pain. He is apathetic at the thought of his death. Alexander will never forgive himself. He wishes the British - hell, even one of his men - would grant him death. But no one does, and he is left alone; except for the dying men who now surround him. He knows of the legends of the ghosts, but he has never seen New York. He will in days, if the legends are true. He almost hopes they aren’t - he cannot bear to hurt Alexander any more.


End file.
